Anime Version of Cinderella Story
by YumYum-NekoChan
Summary: My mixed up, messed up version a Cinderella story. Story done by both YumYumNekoChan and Kurama's Wannabe Girlfriend.


**Cinderella Story, Part 1**

Okay, people, here's my sister and my sort of messed up little "stick ze anime peoples in ze story" type of thing. So, I dunno, just played around with this story. Hehehe… but oh well. I hope you like this story and please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yami no Matsuei, Hamtaro, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rave Master, Beyblade, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravitation, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Demon Diaries, and Fushigi Yuugi. Also, Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Once upon a time, there was a royal family. There was also a small unimportant family. They are not told about in this story. Okay, they are.

So once again, we will say once upon a time, there was a poor family. No, back to royalty.

The royal family of King Hotohori and Queen Zakuro lived together during the time of ancient China. They wished very much for a child to spend their very short lives with. Soon, they were blessed with a young boy, Prince Hisoka.

Now, to the poor people. They were a poor but happy family. Kurama and his wife Elle lived with their daughter Kagome in a little run-down college in the mountains. All was good until Elle came down with a disease when Kagome was only 12 years old.

At her bedside, Elle called her daughter and husband. "I have a request, my family," she muttered weakly.

"Yes, Mother?" Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"I must…… have on last… can of spiced mackeral before I leave."

Kurama had this face on for a little(;) but soon recovered. He hurried to do her bidding and watched her glomp down the fish.

"My last wish, my family, is for you to place a saucer of spiced mackeral at my alter everyday. Oh, and I love you both very very… much." Then Elle expired and she no longer breathed. No duh, but yeah.

Sadly, Kagome and her father slowly buried her under the chamber pot(the ground was more fertile there). They remembered to put a saucer of spiced mackeral in front of Elle's altar everyday.

Around the time Kagome was 13, Kurama decided to remarry. Who else, but the well known Mika Seguchi(I mean, she has a family name, don't we all wanna know her?), lazy broad for feminine gardener. With her, she brought her two dear ugly daughters, Misty and Tea.

Soon after a few sessions of "No touching", "Step away!", and to Kurama "You look better in a dress than a suit", Kurama withdrew his part of the family to a cave where he became a hermit with his loyal friend Hiei. Kurama lived happily, holding meetings with animals, showing them performances of "I Like to Move It". Luckily Kurama impressed the animals, and they all loved it, never tiring, or someone might be under the chamber pot as well.

Meanwhile Kagome still had to endure her new stepfamily. Mika insisted everything was hers, including the chamber pot and all the little ants in the back.

Misty demanded fish of every kind and made Kagome fish for them. Later, of course, Misty got tired of some and made Kagome turn them into fish with the sauce of spiced mackeral. Then she ate them in front of her. Muahaha, she went.

However, Tea asked for much less. The best garden in China. Sadly for China, but not for Kagome, China had suddenly taken an interest in eating cans of spiced mackeral. So the best garder in China would just have to be nicely plowed fields. No, just kidding. Half-bloomed rose. Ta-Da! So Kagome easily accomplished this.

Of course, in all Cinderella tales, the main character always has a name change, or gets a name at the very least. So this is where Tea and Misty come back in.

**Tea:** "We should name her… Cinderblock!"

**Misty: **"From Teen Titans? (Disclaimer here too)?"

**Tea:** "Oops."

**Misty:** "Let's call her Cinders."

**Tea:** "That's the rat's name. Let's name her Cinders of Kagome instead."

**Misty:** "Her ashes!"

**Tea:** "Yeah, Ashes of Kagome!"

**Misty:** "Um, it sorta sounds like she's dead or something. She isn't…is she?"

**Tea:** "You know, I kinda don't think so."

So, Kagome just ended up being plain ol' Kagome.

One day, the royal bodyguard drove through the streets of the village calling out, "The prince is going to have a ball! No, not that he is having great fun(oops, that would be blast, wouldn't it?)…um. Anyway, the prince will choose a ball at the wall. No a wall at the ball! Or even a bride, I mean. He will choose it at the wall in the ball! Oh, I give up…."

Asato Tsuzuki was the erm… royal bodyguard of the prince, but really the prince didn't need this goofball. But everyone believed Prince Hisoka pitied him. Not really, but there was just something about him…

"The prince must choose a lucky girl to win his hand(was that right?). This is not a want, nor a need of the prince, but a must. Want not, but must yes! Wait, does that even make sense?" Um, no, but let's move on, shall we?

"So, he will pick his bride at the wall. No, the ball. Oopsie. I say too many B's. Okay, let's just wrap it up, okay?" Yay, he will get it right this time!

"He will pick up the wall at the it!"

? (These are from your normal everyday villagers who don't know any better.)

Tsuzuki turned to the coachman. "Do you have any idea what kind of ball it is? Basketball, soccerball, baseball, volleyball? I hope it isn't dodgeball, I don't like that game at all!"

The coachman had something like this in his head. "And I really, really don't like you." But he replied more politely if it was polite at all. "Oh, I don't know, I'm just a coachman. But I think it might… be perhaps a _dancing_ kind of ball?" Whispering, "Tsuzuki, no one is supposed to know about those type of games yet." "Oh."

After the two left, the village burst into commotion(Yeah, Kurama, let's hear it! Start the commotion, yeah, yeah!).

"The prince is going to have a ball! Or a wall perhaps…"

"Are all the women in the village invited?"

"He forgot to say…"

"Are all the men invited as well?"

"…………………………"

"Okay, didn't think so. But the prince is gorgeous…"

Misty and Tea were overexcited and they did what some people like to do a lot. Run up and down the stairs. Well, I'm sorry, but one thing, when you're poor, is that you probably, most likely don't have an attic or anything that you would need stairs, much less, a ladder for.

This resulted in running up and down the front porch steps. Up, down, up, down. But the stairs also led down into the dirt road, so they thought, why get dirty? (Well, how about not doing that in the first place? Let the rich people do the running up and down.)

Kagome watched them track mud in. "Just curious, would it be alright it I went as well?"

The two sisters looked at each other(in horror! Just kidding) and shrugged, "Why not?"

"Really!" Kagome was so happy. I can war my stained dress(it's the cleanest), I'll wear the wooden clogs, and-

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"I can't go?"

"No."

"But even if I dressed my best?"

"No."

"Why can't I go?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Misty and Tea looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, just getting comfortable saying no, but oh well. The thing is, you can't go because… um…"

Kagome tilted her head. "Yes?"

Tea finally got an answer. "Because you don't want to go." She nodded. "That's why."

"I don't?"

"Nope."

"Then why was I asking?"

"Well, how would I know, ask yourself."

"I guess I could do that… Hey, Kagome, why do you want to go to that ball?"

"Argh, just stop playing stupid!"

"I'm not playing."

"Oh…."

Misty got impatient. "Well, Kagome, the point is you're not going! And that's final. So, now you must help _us_ get ready. Water and vacuum our clothes, iron our shoes, and split our hair!"

Meanwhile at the palace castle thing, Prince Hisoka observed Tsuzuki gobbing down a chocolate mousse.

Tsuzuki noticed after a while. "Why are you staring at me, Your Highness? Am I eating too many sweets in your presence?"

Hisoka stopped himself from retorting with "It's just that you're _in_ my presence!" But no, he just blushed(Why Hisoka, why?)

"Of course not. Just……go back to eating."

Tsuzuki shrugged. "Of course, Your Highness!" Hisoka: ;

The prince continued his watch.

Pretty soon Tea and Misty were ready(truly ready) and they left for the ball. And no, Kagome did not, I repeat, NOT, water and vacuum their clothes, iron their shoes, and split their hair.

OMG, they would've looked absolutely terrible. Then Kagome decided to sit down and cry like hell. Besides that, all was silent except the distant singing of "I like to move it, move it!" Guess what? It's the hermit!

A gothic girl passed by, having no care at all seeing the crying girl, but then she seemed to remember something and came back.

"What's wrong with you?" Wow, how rude.

Kagome was quite taken back. "Um, nothing, but I was crying so maybe my fairy godmother might come and play poker with me, but that is just it. Nothing's really wrong."

The girl fell over. "I'm sooo not gonna play poker with you!"

"Huh?"

"Ah… um… okay, I'm your fairy godmother, Kagome."

Kagome took one look at her and cracked up. "Haha! You… pant… fairy… godmother?" Laughing continued.

The girl sighed. "Well, how else would I know your name?"

Kagome laughed harder. "Oh…that's … an easy… one…." She stopped laughing for a second. "I write my name on the back of all my clothes."

Her fairy godmother sighed. "It's not like I looked there, you know? But anyway, don't you want to go to the ball?"

Kagome calmed down and said, "Even if I did, what could you do about it? You're not magical!" Laughing recontinues.

Oh my, even Kurama stopped singing to eavesdrop.

Who is the fairy godmother and what does she plan to do for Kagome? Next time, part two, Cinderella story.

Yes, I watched Madagascar and I had to add it in.

**Cast(so far):**

**Father: Kurma(Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Mother: Elle(Rave Master)**

**Cinderella: Kagome(what else, Inuyasha)**

**Stepmother: Mika Seguchi(she came from Eiri's Mommy… Oh I mean Gravitation ;)**

**Stepsisters: Tea Gardner(Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Misty(Pokemon)**

**Prince Charming: Hisoka Kurosaki(Yami no MatsueiDescendants of Darkness)**

**Royal Bodyguard: Asato Tsuzuki(Yami no MatsueiDescendants of Darkness)**

**King: Hotohori(Fushigi Yuugi)**

**Queen: Zakuro Fujiwara(Tokyo Mew Mew)**

**Fairy Godmother: some unknown gothic girl**

_Author's Note: This part was originally longer, but I got lazy. So yeah, Part Two won't actually be Part Two. It'll be the continuation of Part One. Sorry for the inconvience, even thought it's more of my loss, than yours._

_Anyway, please review after reading. If it is found out more people have been reading than reviewing, this story will be taken down._

_And flames are welcome._


End file.
